


OTP en folies

by Smilarah



Series: Character Boot Camps [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilarah/pseuds/Smilarah
Summary: 50 drabbles, chacun sur un de mes OTP.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Molly Weasley, Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, James Potter/Severus Snape, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Character Boot Camps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Molly x Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde ! 
> 
> Voici mon premier texte de ce défi, mon but poster 1 drabble/jour pendant 50 jours !  
> Dans ce recueil je relève 3 défis globaux : 
> 
> \- Les 50 drabbles : écrire 50 drabbles  
> \- Character Boot Camp OTP : écrire 50 textes avec 50 OTP différents  
> \- Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : publier 1 texte/jour pendant 50 jours
> 
> Les différents univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling pour HP, Rick Riordan pour PJO et Stephanie Meyer pour Twilight.
> 
> Dans ce texte là, je vous propose un Molly x Dumbledore, deux persos que je hais cordialement...  
> J'y relève les défis suivants :  
> \- Ships farfelus : Molly x Dumbledore  
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Molly/Dumbledore ? de Voirloup

Molly Prewett était une Gryffondor de septième année, et elle avait un soucis. Elle était follement amoureuse de son directeur, elle avait tout essayé pour l’oublier. Même de sortir avec ce bennet d’Arthur Weasley. Mais cela n’avait rien changé à ses sentiments. C’est pourquoi elle était allée voir le directeur, (Mon dieu que sa barbe est sexy !) et elle lui avait avoué tout ses sentiments. À son plus grand bonheur il lui avait retourné ses sentiments et ils avaient passé une nuit de rêve ! Seulement, elle s’était découverte enceinte ! Elle ne pouvait l’avouer à son amour… Elle allait épouser Arthur !


	2. Hermione x Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve avec un petit Charmione ^^  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Voici, comme d'habitude les défis de l'Enfer de Dante 1.0 relevés dans ce drabble : 
> 
> Dans ce recueil je relève 3 défis globaux :
> 
> \- Les 50 drabbles : écrire 50 drabbles  
> \- Character Boot Camp OTP : écrire 50 textes avec 50 OTP différents  
> \- Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : publier 1 texte/jour pendant 50 jours
> 
> Plus certains uniquement dans ce texte : 
> 
> \- Couple du 18/06/2020 : Charlie Weasley x Hermione Granger  
> \- Ship improbable : Charlie Weasley x Hermione Granger  
> \- Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : C : Charlie Weasley

Depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur, il ne pensait qu’à elle, au quotidien, à chaque instant il pensait à elle. Toutes ses pensées lui étaient consacrées. Il ne savait que faire… Merlin ! Elle était fiancée à son frère tout de même ! Mais ils ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder… Même s’il s’était déjà blessé en travaillant… Il l’aimait tellement. Depuis des années. Il lui avait proposé de passer le voir un jour si elle passait près de chez lui. Mais elle n’avait jamais répondu à cette invitation. À son plus grand désespoir, il se contenterait de son travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce petit drabble vous aura plu ^^ n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^  
> Poufsouffle 💛💛💛


	3. Remus x Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après l'assassinat des Potter, Remus se rend compte que son compagnon est un traître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde ! Voici un petit Wolfstar... en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^
> 
> Comme toujours mes trois défis : 
> 
> \- Les 50 drabbles : écrire 50 drabbles  
> \- Character Boot Camp OTP : écrire 50 textes avec 50 OTP différents  
> \- Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : publier 1 texte/jour pendant 50 jours
> 
> Ainsi que d'autres, spécifiques à ce chapitre : 
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap de faire un Wolfstar à l'époque des Maraudeurs  
> \- Première phrase 17 : "La scène était insoutenable." (Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous unisse, Karine Giebel)  
> \- Couple du 05/07/2020 : Remus Lupin/Sirius Black   
> \- Mot du 09/08/2020 : Tous  
> \- Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter

La scène était insoutenable, il les avait trahis. Tous. Ses amis étaient morts. Tous. Et cela à cause de l’amour de sa vie. Tous. Ils les avaient vendus à Voldemort. Tous. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Tous. Pour la gloire ? Tous. L’argent ? Tous. Plutôt la prison ! Tous. Il se considérait maintenant comme seul. Tous. Ils étaient partis. Tous. Il avait maintes fois songé à s’ôter la vie. Tous. Mais son père lui avait appris que c’était lâche. Tous. Il allait se relever. Tous. Seul. Tous. Il n’avait plus personne. Tous. Il devait tenir bon. Tous. Pour son neveu. Tous. _Always_. Tous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ^^  
> Poufsouffle 💛💛💛


	4. Ginny x Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un beau mariage en perspective ! Blond contre roux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tou.te.s ! J'espère que vous allez bien malgré la chaleur ^^  
> Prenez soin de vous, restez à l'ombre et pensez à boire ! ^^
> 
> Comme d'habitude, mes trois petits défis :
> 
> \- Les 50 drabbles : écrire 50 drabbles  
> \- Character Boot Camp OTP : écrire 50 textes avec 50 OTP différents  
> \- Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : publier 1 texte/jour pendant 50 jours
> 
> Et d'autres ^^ :
> 
> \- Défi couple 205 : Ginny x Luna / Contrainte : doit parler de mariage  
> \- Mot du 16/06/2020 : Amour  
> \- Cap ou pas cap écrire sur Ginny et Luna  
> 

Les deux petites filles habitaient non loin l’une de l’autre depuis toujours. C’était sans doute ce qui avait motivé leur amour. Leur amour enfantin avait grandit. Et même l’éloignement de la rousse n’avait totalement entaché leur relation. Elles s’étaient certes éloignées, mais la blonde savait que son amour reviendrait un jour à la raison, et elle avait été patiente. Mais aujourd’hui était un grand jour. Fini les doutes ! Après sept années de vie commune, elles allaient enfin se marier ! Elles étaient aussi anxieuses l’une que l’autre mais elles s’aimaient d’un amour tellement pur et sincère que tout irait bien. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce couple ! ^^  
> Poufsouffle 💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> À demain pour un autre couple !  
> Poufsouffle 💛💛💛


End file.
